Little monster on my bed
by kardashian
Summary: Dos chicas nuevas en la ciudad, una viva y la otra muerta. ¿Porque el vampiro se siente tan atraido a la muerta?¿Y porque la viva es la principal preocupación de Jacob Black? Edward/OC Jacob/OC


Las tupidas pestañas de Izzy Kohner se separaron con un aleteo. Una potente luz blanquecina centelleaba ante sus ojos mientras se esforzaba por enfocar la mirada, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para terminar de abrirlos. La estancia se oscureció.

\- Creo que la etapa del dolor ha terminado - anunció un hombre cuya voz profunda denotaba una mezcla de agotamiento y satisfacción.

\- ¿Puede oírnos? - Preguntó una mujer

\- Puede oirnos, vernos, entendernos y todo lo que se te ocurra - repuso el, exultnte

\- Ay, Harold, es el momento mas feliz de mi vida- la mujer ahogo un sollozo - Es perfecta.

\- Lo se - el también ahogó un sollozo- La niñita perfecta de papá

Uno tras otro, besaron a Izzy en la frente. El olía a sangre; Ella, a flores frescas. Juntos, despedían sin embargo, un aroma de ternura.

Izzy trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez, apenas pudo parpadear

\- ¡Pestañeó! - exclamó la mujer - ¡Intenta mirarnos! Izzy, soy Janet, soy mamá. ¿Puedes verme?

\- No, no puede- respondió Harold.

El cuerpo de Izzy se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Como era posible que otra persona determinara de lo que ella era capaz? Carecía de sentido.

\- ¿Por que no?- pregunto su madre, al parecer por las dos

\- Esta muy cansada por la transición. Necesita descansar

\- ¡Pues que descanse!

Más que nada, Izzy quería contemplar los rostros de sus padres mientras estos la iban describiendo con sus voces amables. Deseaba cobrar vida y explorar el mundo con el que acababa de nacer. Pero no podía moverse

\- Su transición fue muy complicada, puedes darte cuenta por todas las mordidas que tiene

Janet empezó a sollozar; Estos ya no eran de alegría

\- Tranquila, cariño- musitó Harold- Unas cuantas horas de más y estará lista

\- No es por eso- Janet inspiró con fuerza

-Entonces, ¿Porque?

-Es tan hermosa, con tanto potencial y...- sollozó otra vez- Me parte el corazón que tenga que vivir...ya sabes...como nosotros.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- replicó el. A pesar de todo, algo en su voz daba a entender que conocía la respuesta

Janet soltó una risita

\- Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?

\- Jan, ella se acostumbrada a nuestra dieta. Ya lo verás

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Bueno, pues confio en eso -repuso el con un suspiro

Janet lanzó otro

Izzy se moría de ganas de asegurarles que se acostumbraría a esa dieta suya, aunque no sabía de que se trataba. Pero formular la promesa resultaba impensable, ya que estaba agotada. Con una sensación de ligereza, pero al mismo tiempo de pesadez, Izzy se fue sumiendo en la oscuridad y acabó por instalarse en un lugar donde ya no oía a quienes la rodeaban. No podía escuchar la conversación de sus padres ni percibir el olor a flores y sangre de sus respectivos cuellos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El trayecto de catorce horas desde Beverly Hills (California) a Forks (Washington) había sido un auténtico horror. El viaje por carretera estuvo impregnado desde el primer momento de un sentimiento de culpabilidad, y la tortura no cesó a lo largo de los mil quinientos kilómetros. La única vía de escape para Alyson Wyatt era finir que dormía.

\- Bienvenidos a aburrilandia - mascullo su hermana mayor mientras atravesaban la frontera del estado de Washington- O mejor, Bostezolandia. ¿Que tal Espantolandia? Quizá...

\- ¡Basta ya, Ashley!- zanjó su padre desde el asiento del conductor del flamante todo terreno urbano BMW. Colorado en cuanto al color de la carrocería, el vehículo diesel era una de las múltiples compras que sus padres habían efectuado para demostrar a la gente de la zona que Tate y Angie Wyatt eran algo más que distinguidos y opulentos desplazados del distrito de Beverly Hills.

Otras de sus adquisiciones se encontraban en las treinta y seis cajas trasladadas con antelación por la empresa DCG, llenas de tablas de windsurf, cañas de pescar, cantimploras, bolsas de frutos secos variados de cultivo biológico, artículos de acampar, trampas para osos, transmisores portatiles, crampones, punzones para hielo, martillos de escalada, azuelas, equipos para esquiar, tablas de snowboard, cascos, prendas de abrigo Burton y ropa interior de franela.

Pero las protestas de su hija mayor aumentaron de tono cuando empezó a llover.

-¡Aaaaah, agosto en Lluvialadia!- Ashley olisqueó el aire- Fabuloso, ¿verdad?

A continuación, puso los ojos en blanco. Alyson no necesitaba mirar para saberlo. Aun así, echó una mirada a través de sus párpados apenas abiertos a modo de confirmación.

\- ¡Aggh!- Ashley, indignada, dio un puntapié en la parte posterior del asiento de su madre. Luego, se sonó la nariz y frotó el pañuelo de papel húmedo contra el hombro de su hermana. Alyson notó que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero consiguió mantener la calma. Era mas sencillo que contraatacar.

\- No lo entiendo- continuó Ashley- Alyson ha sobrevivido quince años respirando aire contaminado. Otro año mas no iba a matarla. ¿Y si se pusiera mascarilla? La gente podría firmarla, como a los yesos. Igual serviría de inspiración para una nueva linea de accesorios para asmáticos. Por ejemplo, inhaladores con pedrería o...

\- Ya esta bien, Ash- Angie soltó un suspiro, exhausta debido a la discusión que se venia prolongando desde hacia un mes

\- En septiembre del curso que viene estaré en la universidad- presionó Ashley, poco acostumbrada a salir perdiendo en una disputa. Era rubia y de proporciones perfectas; las chicas como ella siempre se salían con la suya- ¿Es que no podían esperar un año mas para mudarse?

\- Este traslado beneficiará a toda la familia. No es solo la cuestión del asma de tu hermana. Se trata también de entrar en contacto con la naturaleza y alejarse de toda esa superficialidad de Beverly Hills.

Alyson sonrió para si. Su padre, Tate, era un famoso cirujano plástico, y su madre había ejercido como asesora de imagen de las estrellas de Hollywood. La superficialidad dominaba la vida de ambos. Los dos eran como zombies. Con todo y eso, Alyson estaba agradecida con los esfuerzos de su madre por evitar que Ashley culpara a su hermana de la mudanza. Aunque Alyson sabia que, en efecto, de alguna manera era culpa suya.

En una familia de seres humanos genéticamente perfectos, Alyson Wyatt suponía una incoherencia. Una rareza. Una peculiaridad. Una anormalidad.

Tate había sido agraciado con una belleza al estilo italiano a pesar de sus raíces del sur de California. El destello de sus ojos negros era como un rayo de sol en la superficie de un lago. Su sonrisa tenia la calidez del cachemir, y su bronceado permanente no había afectado su piel de cuarenta y seis años de edad en lo más mínimo. Con la proporción precisa tanto de barba incipiente como de fijador para pelo, contaba con tantos pacientes hombres como mujeres. Todos y cada uno de ellos confiaban con que, al quitarse las vendas, presentarían un aspecto eternamente joven... Igual que Tate

Angie tenia cuarenta y dos y, gracias a su marido, su cutis libre de imperfecciones había sido sometido a estiramientos faciales mucho antes de que hubiera necesidad. Daba la impresión de Angie, hubiera dado un paso más allá del desarrollo humano habitual y alcanzado el siguiente estado de evolución, uno que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad y en el que se dejaba de envejecer a partir de los treinta y cuatro. Con su pelo castaño ondulado a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos azules verdosos y sus labios tan carnosos por naturaleza que no necesitaban colágeno, Angie podría haber ejercido de modelo de no haber sido tan menuda. Todo el mundo se lo decía. Pero quedarse cruzada de brazos no era lo suyo, y juraba que la asesoría de imagen habría sido en cualquier caso su profesión elegida, aunque Tate podría haberle aplicado extensiones en las pantorrillas.

La afortunada Ashley era una combinación de sus padres. Como una depredadora, se había apoderado de todo lo bueno y había dejado las sobras para el más débil (en este caso, Alyson.) Aunque la constitución menuda que había heredado de su madre perjudicaba una posible profesión de modelo, hacia maravillas con respecto a su armario, a rebosar de ropa que iba desde Gap a Gucci (pero en su mayor parte Gucci). Tenia los ojos azules de Angie y el risueño centelleo de Tate; el bronceado de Tate y el cutis impecable de Angie. Sus elevados pómulos semejaban barandillas de mármol. Y su larga melena, que adoptaba por igual textura lisa como ondulada, tenia color de la mantequilla salpicada de toffe derretido. Las amigas de Ash (y sus respectivas madres) sacaban fotos de su mandíbula cuadrada, su barbilla pronunciada o su nariz recta y se las encargaban a Tate con la esperanza de que sus manos pudieran obrar los mismos milagros que una vez obró su ADN. Y, por supuesto, acababan consiguiéndolo.

Incluso en el caso de Alyson.

Convencida de que su familia se había confundido de bebes en el hospital, Alyson le daba poco valor a su apariencia física. ¿Que sentido tenia? Su barbilla era pequeña; sus dientes, como colmillos, y su cabello tenia un apagado tono negro. Sus ojos, tenían color gris acero y la forma rasgada de los de un gato escéptico. Y no es que alguien se fijara alguna vez en sus ojos, pues su nariz acaparaba toda la atención. Compuesta por dos jorobas y un tabique pronunciado, parecía un camello en postura de perro boca abajo. Aunque poco importaba. En lo que Alyson concernía, la habilidad para cantar era su mejor virtud. Los profesores de musica alababan el timbre perfecto de su voz. Limpia, angelical y evocadora, ejercía un efecto hipnotizarte sobre todos la que la escuchaban, y el publico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se ponían de pie después de cada recital. Por desgracia, para cuando cumplió ocho años, el asma le arrebató el espectáculo.

Una vez Alyson comenzó la secundaria, Tate se ofreció a operarla. Pero Alyson se negó. Una nariz nueva no iba a curar el asma.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Alyson acudió al instituto Beverly Hills. Las chicas la llamaban narizotas; Los chicos no la llamaban de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera la miraban. Para cuando llego el día de acción de gracias, era prácticamente invisible

Tate no pudo soportar que su hija-de gran "potencial simétrico"- siguiera sufriendo. Esas mismas navidafes comunicó a Alyson que Santa Claus había descubierto una nueva técnica de rinoplastia que prometía abrir las vías respiratorias y aliviar el asma. Tal vez seria capaz de volver a cantar

-¡Que maravilla! - Angie unió sus pequeñas manos en actitud de oración y elevó los ojos al cielo en señal de gratitud

\- No mas Rodolfo, el reno narizón- bromeó Ashley.

-Se trata de su salud, Ashley, no de su aspecto físico- amonestó Tate, intentando de convencer a Alyson.

-¡Wow! Genial- Alyson, agradecida, abrazó a su padre, aunque no estaba segura de que forma su nariz tuviera algo que ver con los bronquios obstruidos. Pero fingir que se lo cría le daba algo de esperanza. Además, era menos doloroso que admitir que su familia se avergonzaba de sus rasgos fáciles.

Durante las vacaciones de navidad, Alyson se sometió a la cirugía. Al despertar, se encontró con que tenía una nariz fina y respingada idéntica a la de Jessica Biel, así como fundas dentales en lugar de mini colmillos. Finalizado el periodo fe recuperación había perdido mas de 3 kilos, obteniendo así, acceso a la ropa descartada de su madre, que iba de Gab a Gucci (pero en su mayor parte Gucci). Lamentablemente, no podía cantar

Al regresar al instituto Beverly Hills, las chicas se mostraron cordiales, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y los moscardones comenzaron a zumbar a su alrededor.

Pero eso no la hizo feliz. Se sentía como aquel bolso de Tory Burch que tenia su hermana: precioso por fuera, pero, por dentro, una auténtica mierda. ¿Como se atrevían a ser amables con ella solo porque ahora era guapa?

Durante la barbacoa anual de los Wyatt con motivo del 4 de julio, donde solían cantar el himno, Alyson sufrió un grave ataque de asma con el que fue a parar al hospital. En la sala de espera, Angie pasaba nerviosamente las paginas de una revista de viajes y se detuvo ante la fotografía de Forks, afirmando que, con tan solo mirarla, percibía el aire fresco. Cuando Alyson fue dada de alta, sus padres le comunicaron que se mudaban. Por primera vez, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro perfectamente simétrico.

¡Hola Maravillolandia! Murmuró para si mientras el BMW colorado avanzaba a toda velocidad

Entonces, arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia, Alyson se quedo dormida.

Y esta vez, de verdad


End file.
